


One can dream.

by Donnies_Lab_Assistant



Series: AU with Sebastian Stan [1]
Category: AU of real life with Sebastian Stan
Genre: Aromantic fan, Asexual fan, F/M, Gen, Heartwarming friendship thanks to Sebastian Stan, Mimi loves his flaws, Other, Romantic fan, Seb is crushing hard, Sebastian is an adorable goob, Sibling Love, This fic is a dream, We love potatoes, Wholesome, clumsy Seb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnies_Lab_Assistant/pseuds/Donnies_Lab_Assistant
Summary: This story is the result of a wholesome and heartwarming conversation I had with my lovely friend, Dimitra. I hope you like this, Mimi!! Basically Sebastian, me as his best friend slash sister slash brother tormentor, and Mimi as his love interest (maybe more!).Feeling nervous about this as I'm worried about not making a believable depiction of Sebastian, but one's gotta try!Fluff, mush and maybe some cupid moments if I can get this right.
Relationships: Romance - Relationship, besties - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Series: AU with Sebastian Stan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750210
Kudos: 6





	1. Last minute savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimitra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimitra/gifts).



“Help!!”

  
I jumped in my chair as this very flustered grown man tumbled through the kitchen door, hair messed up with cobwebs and cheeks stained with what looked like soot.

  
He retained his footing in his last few steps and hobbled to a stop, casting wild and crazed eyes at me.

  
Okay I’m not dealing with any last minute anniversary gift shopping.

  
Again.

  
He clambered onto one of the kitchen chairs, one arm stretched towards me, the other adjusting the cushion under his sculpted behind, courtesy of bro dates with the Gym Mafia.

  
“Ellie…”, he sheepishly started.

  
“No.”

  
“You don’t even know what I’m gonna say!!”

  
I eyed him over my glasses.

  
“Seb, a collective downside of being the amazing actor you are, as well as my doofus bestie, is that I can read your mind just by looking at your face. The MCU gods' final cuts made sure I witnessed all the ways your eyes can speak.”

  
“And?”

  
“And Mackie’s home of steel blue eyes are saying you forgot something very important, likely for the second or third time in a row.”

  
He grinned a toothy grin.

  
“So you’re gonna help?”

  
“No.”

  
“But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy??!”

  
“Ugh, not that ‘weiner soldier’ voice again!”

  
He perked up at that. He jumped up from his chair so fast that it looked like a shoddy CGI scene of a ghost yanking it backward in a clumsy, rattling crash.

  
Before I could duck, his calloused fingertips grabbed my chubby cheeks and he began to bellow in a deliberate off-key rendition of something that’ll ring through my nightmares.

  
“WEINER! WEINERRRRR!! WEE-NEE NEE-NER!!”

  
I slapped away his grabby hands and flicked him on the forehead.

  
“OW!”

  
“What, no vibranium fused in?” I joked.

  
He glared at me as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand.

  
“Very funny, Booky.”

  
“You’re Booky.”

  
He walked backwards to sit back on his chair, only to land in a heap on the floor.

  
“OOF!”, Sebastian sounded a little winded, “Is there no end to my suffering today?”

  
I scoffed, unable to suppress my growing grin as I shelled peas for dinner. “Should have been a scene in that castle movie.”

  
No comeback.

  
Instead, he quietly set the chair back and walked around the table to rest his chin on the top of my head.

  
I booped his nose as I sighed in defeat.

  
“It’s for Mimi.”

  
“Of course it is. You don’t get like this for anyone else.”

  
“I get like this for mom. And you.”

  
I could feel his dopey grin stretch across his face.

  
“Fine. But you’re buying me dinner.”

  
“Yes!! You’re the best El!”

  
“Yeah whatever, settle down Beck” I feigned being cool as I stuffed some peas into his mouth, “I’ll get my keys.”

  
“Why do you keep calling me by all these names?” he asked between munches, “I liked playing Beck though, that spacesuit was so roomy.”

  
“And?”

  
“And I love space.”

  
“And I love food.”

  
“McD’s for dinner?”

  
“Aren’t you on that super soldier diet?” I asked as I sat on my scooter and buckled my helmet strap. I handed him the spare one.

  
He winked.

  
“It’s cheat day.”

  
Then his eyes widened as he saw the new design on my spare helmet. I grinned. I had painted it a shade of metallic grey with the shield on one side and the red assassin star on the other. There were some embossed lines to mimic the plates on that arm too.

  
“Like it?”

  
He covered his face with a hand and awkwardly huddled to my side. As he ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, I thought I saw something glisten in his eyes.

  
Sporting that melted smile and scrunched up eyebrows, he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. It took me by surprise and I had to steady the scooter before I could hug him back with one arm.

  
“Seb?”

  
“Thanks.” His voice was soft and muffled against my hair.

  
My eyebrows shot up quizzically.

  
“Dude, what-”

  
“For having my back. I know its not easy with the kind of work I do.”

  
“You’re a goob.”

  
He chuckled. “Love you too.”

  
“Whatever, Count Vlad.” I grinned.

  
“There you go with the names again” he huffed as he climbed on the scooter to ride pillion, “you got a list of them or something?”

  
“Perks of being your best friend/ sister/ getaway driver/ chaperone and everything else.”

  
“CHAPERONE? I’m a grown man, Ellie!”

  
I shook my head and chuckled.

  
Goob.


	2. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tags along grumpily to help a brother out. An unpleasant encounter reminds Sebastian what his family and friends sometimes sacrifice for being related to a famous person. Sibling banter. And Seb is still crushing hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similar with the previous one, just has more people and more bickering. Enjoy.

“So what do you think?”, Sebastian asked as he sashayed out of the changing room, clearly goofing around to annoy me.

I looked up from under the heap of jackets and bomber jackets I was smothered in.

He was sporting a moss green shirt paired with black slacks and a denim jacket. We had gotten the soot off his face and the cobwebs out of his hair before we entered the store. He was back to his debonair self, not that I’d say that out loud to him.

“Hmm.”

“Hmm?”, he quirked an eyebrow.

“The denim and the green kinda overwhelm the whole mix.”

He looked down at himself, looking a little saddened.

“You think so? I like the jacket though.”

‘Then swap the shirt with this one”, I said as I held up a soft blue hued button down from the tangle of all the apparel I was swaddled in.

“But I like this shirt too.”

As I dropped my arm and glared at him, he blissfully preened in front of the mirror, utterly unaware of how close I was to losing my cool.

“Seb.”

“Yeah?”

“That’s the fourteenth outfit you’ve tried on. AND REJECTED.”

“You think Mimi will like this?”, he continued on, ignorant of the scowl on my face, as he wrapped a satin floral scarf around his throat.

“I think Mimi will very much like it if you didn’t let me starve.”

That got his attention. He looked at his watch and his eyebrows reached the ceiling. Then he simpered sheepishly and patted down his chest, clearly still unsure about his anniversary outfit.

“Oh for- give me that!!”

I let all the clothes I was holding drop to the floor, much to the chagrin of the staff and I quickly threw together three shirts and five jackets and a couple of slim trousers in grey and black.

One of the salesgirls, who couldn’t take her eyes off Sebastian’s loony smiling face (of course he was oblivious to it, that pea-brained Adonis) hurriedly came to my assistance and took the items I had selected to be rung up at the checkout hub.

“It took you under five minutes to come up with those.” He gaped at me in awe, “you should come shopping with me more often!”

“No.”

“Aw, you enjoy it.”

“I don’t.”

I threw two ties and three bow-ties at him, which he caught deftly with habitual grace and panache.

The rest of the salespeople in the store looked on in sheer disbelief at our banter and camaraderie. I started feeling a little uneasy out of nowhere and suspiciously turned to look at Seb, thinking that he was making faces at me. But he was clueless to it, signing autographs and posing for selfies.

I couldn’t stop the smile from curving my lips upward. This goob deserves all good things, and more. He’s always worked so hard and the climb has not been easy or smooth for him. I felt myself soaking in a mushy feeling of gratitude as the thought of him always keeping me as a part of his life came to me again.

Utterly sweet and hopelessly soft, he didn’t let the bullies change him.

Speaking of bullies, I’d happily tear any buttwipe a new one if they so much so entertained the thought of trying to hurt him again. My relaxed face changed into a frown as the uneasy feeling from earlier came back and I looked around guardedly.

I turned to my right just in time to be semi-blinded by a camera flash as one of the sales staff took my picture with Sebastian to my left. I did not like it one bit.

I turned abruptly and quickly walked to Seb, hoping to get him to leave as soon as we could. He must have sensed something because he wordlessly nodded as soon as he saw me. He gave one last smile and a graceful bow before joining me at the checkout.

“Hey”, he placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke in a quiet tone, “you good sis?”

I nodded, trying to look unconcerned but he caught on.

“Really Booky? I think I know you better than that.” He tried to joke toothily but I could tell he wasn’t feeling particularly funny.

“It’s stupid. Don’t worry about it”, I said lightly.

He opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the checkout staff as they asked to escort him to his car. He politely declined and took the bags from them as he complimented their excellent service.

It felt like they all glowed five shades brighter as soon as the words left his mouth.

He must have sensed my continuing unease because he slung an arm around me as we walked to my scooter in silence. He waited till I had stashed away his bags and had buckled in my helmet before clearing his throat.

I quirked an eyebrow in question as I passed him his helmet.

“Let’s order in some pizza. The kind with the cheesy crust that you like.”

Puzzled, I blinked at him.

“But you wanted McDonalds.”

“I think we’ve had enough of what I like today. Its your turn.”

“Seb-”

“I’ll drive us back” he winked as he swiftly stole the keys from the hand.

“Wait, what? Okay, what’s going on?” I crossed my arms in front of me as I looked at him in the eye.

“I’m not stupid. Something spooked you at the store.” He held us a hand before I could protest, “I know how private you like to keep things, Ellie. I’m sorry I didn’t think of that before dragging you in tow out of your house.”

“You’re not thinking of climbing down my chimney on your next visit to keep a discreet presence, are you.” I deadpanned.

“Haha. Naw, I’ll leave that route for Santa.”

“And?”

“And you don’t have a chimney.”

“Touche.”

“So. Pizza?”

“Why not? Its your cheat day.” I smiled.

He chuckled as he strapped the Winter helmet on. As he revved the engine and we drove off, I fought to keep my face neutral and not break into a grin.

I’ll leave it to your imagination to picture a six-foot tall man manoeuvring a scooter two times too small his ideal size as a bespectacled girl rode pillion, face split in comical glee.

***

“She’s gonna be here soon. Have you decided what you’re gonna gift her tomorrow?”, I asked Seb as we chewed the oozy cheese-filled crust of our pizza dinner.

He licked his upper lip, trying to get the cheese that had stubbornly stuck to his stubble, nodding to show he had thought of a few things.

I handed him a napkin which he declined, opting to pick the cheese off with his finger and sucking it clumsily like a kid high on sugar.

“Dude, gross.”

He stuck out his tongue as I threw the napkin at him. He giggled like a teenager and pretended to swerve like it was some stunt from the Matrix series. This silly man!

“I think I’ll go with the anniversary elements. Its old school and corny and cute. And she likes all those.”

I guffawed as he pretended to be offended.

“YOU like those things too, you goob!” I laughed, “You’d both be thrilled to outer space if you got mint-condition wheelies.”

“Oooh I like wheelies!” he piped up.

“You’re too old for wheelies.”

“Nah-uh! There’s no age bar on fun.”

“You’re pushing forty.”

“So are you.”

“I don’t do superhero stunts or get punched in the chest as a part of my job.”

He shrugged, “Eh, we got those pad thingies to take the impact.”

Before I could stop it, my face fell and even worse, he caught it.

“Shit… sorry El.” He quickly sat up as he dropped the pizza back on his plate, “You know its all fake right? It is all scripted and performed.”

I rubbed my face and nodded. I quickly took a bite of the pizza to avoid answering.

He smiled sadly and looked down at his pizza, staring at it before he continued eating.

“You were saying something about the anniversary elements.” I stated bluntly.

His eyes looked like two LED lamps suddenly switched on at max power. There’s the goob I love. I huffed a tiny laugh as I watched him talk animatedly about his ideas.

“I got in touch with this artist who works with paper and fabric to make 3D models of what we request for. Tomorrow is gonna be the first year of us together, so I asked this artist to make a paper replica of the place where I first met Mimi.”

“The space museum?”

“Yeah! And this artist, she only works with biodegradable stuff and recycles as much as she can. I’m talking about the paper, glue, base, colors- everything is organic!”

“And?” I prodded.

“And what?”

“You don’t expect me to believe that’s all you had in mind.”

He blushed and ducked his face to his chest, his lustrous quiff swaying with the motion.

“There’s no hiding from you, is there?”

“Nope. Now spill.” I grinned.

“I am picking up this amethyst pendant tomorrow morning. You know, her birthstone?”

“Don’t tell me you asked it to be cut like the Winter Arm.”

He burst out laughing.

“Gosh no! You’re hilarious Ellie!!”

The pizza fell from his hand as he doubled up in laughter, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. He was tearing up and going crimson from chuckling so hard.

“You are such a goob.” I said, trying to hold back my own giggles.

Sniffling back his happy tears, he started to poke fun at my favourite one of his movies.

“You are head over heels for the second Captain America movie.”

Before I could think of a reply, he put on a serious face and pouted his mouth.

“Look, here’s the Winter Smoulder.”

Another fit of giggles and he fell on his side now, pounding a fist on the carpet we were sitting on. He loved teasing me that way, and loved my bristling even more.

I squinted my eyes at him.

“Whatever, you look like the Mad Hatter.”

“I was the Mad Hatter!” he wheezed and continued to laugh mirthlessly.

I rolled my eyes at him and grumpily chewed my slice.

My phone dinged with a new message and I read it out loud.

“Shush, you giggly weiner.” I hissed at him as I continued, “its from Mimi- ‘ _is Seb with you? His phone keeps ringing but he isn’t picking up.’_ Seb, check your phone!”

“Where’s my phone?”

“You’re asking me? See this is why you need a chaperone!”

“I do NOT need a chaperone!”

We spent the next few minutes checking under the cushions and the takeout boxes, but nothing.

He dug into his pockets for the fifth time. “I can’t find it.”

I send back a quick text, letting her know that her dunderheaded husband was at my place and we were on a manhunt for his communication device.

I got back three laugh-crying emoji faces.

“When did you use it last?”

“That store. I think?”

I groaned. “Stay here.”

I walked out to my small garage and looked into the boot.

Yep. There it was, his black iPhone nestled among the shirts he had bought. Might as well carry the bags in.

His phone’s screen kept lighting up with seemingly endless notifications. It was weird, even for him. I got back to our half-eaten dinner

“Here you go.”

“You’re a lifesaver, sissy.”

“So they tell me.”

As I got some more dip and picked up where I left off, he got uncharacteristically quiet.

He was frowning at his phone, thumb working its way up the screen before it went back down to scroll up again.

“Something wrong?”

He chewed his lip, dinner completely forgotten.

“Someone took a picture of us and posted it with some stupid fake caption.”

I frowned. “You and Mimi?”

“No. You and me. Looks like that store we went to.”

“Lemme see.”

At that, he seemed to snap out of his glaring trance and quickly pocketed his phone.

“No, its- its stupid. Don’t worry about it.”

“Seb.”

“It’s not important, El.”

I was not buying it.

He knew I wasn’t buying it.

Our staring contest was interrupted by another ding. It was Mimi.

 _Did you find it?_ Tongue out emoji.

I snickered. She is such a sweet goof. What a couple.

 _Yeah. Shopping bag. Your man’s really absent-minded._ Eye-roll emoji.

Three laughing emoji, one sweat brow emoji and one face-palm emoji. _But he’s adorable, isn’t he?_

_Damn right he is. He’s got cheese on his face. You gotta see it._

_Haha. I’m calling now, don’t tell him!_ Shh face emoji.

Sebastian was looking at me with an amused expression, previous sour mood forgotten. “What are you smiling about? Girl talk?”

As if on cue, his phone rang and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

“Its her!! And she wants to talk over video call??!”

He ran a hand through his hair, patted down his chest and stomach and wiped carelessly at his mouth and nose.

I cringed. Now he had cheese AND oregano AND paprika on his face and in his hair.

He licked his lips and pursed them like he had slathered on some balm. His finger fidgeted over the green button, then he suddenly turned to me, gulping nervously.

“How do I look?”

I raised a thumbs- up and nodded. He exhaled and smiled in relief.

“He-hey Mimi.”

I shook my head.

Look at that dumbass blush. What a goob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this :D I hope you liked it Mimi!


	3. Expanding One's Comfort Zone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the sudden absence. 
> 
> Life got in the way, and stuff. I expanded the story to include two more chapters, but I might change it up again. I took the liberty of using some screenshots in this chapter, and none of those pictures belong to me. 
> 
> The social media handles have been left in, and I flipped the images with respect for any possible copyright issues. 
> 
> More sibling content, with a pinch of drama. Enjoy!

I stood watching Seb blushing and staring love-struck at his phone. The corner of my lips curled up of their own accord. Just look at them, so cute that it gives me heartburn.

I gathered the leftovers to freeze them for later. Seb was so absorbed in his conversation that I easily snuck my phone to the kitchen before he could notice.

I was curious about the picture he had mentioned. It left an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. He knew I got upset easily when people were rude and mean to him. If there was anything bad circulating on the internet, he would confiscate my phone for a few days till things died down. He’s done so before.

Not today.

I typed “Sebastian Stan news today” into the search box and held my breath as the search engine brought up a zillion hits. I clicked on image search and a few pictures in, saw my face flash on the screen with Seb in the background.

I raised an eyebrow. That didn’t look too bad. So I clicked on related images, wondering what made him look so miffed.

Before I was ready another image popped up. It surprised me for a second before I got livid. It had been posted by the same handle, so definitely the same person. I went to the social media site it had been posted on.

_Stanners will say its fake, but here’s their Idol all wrapped up around the finger of his newest catch._

The picture had been taken from an unfavourable angle, and made it look like Seb was kissing me really close to the lips. It was taken when we were both waiting at the checkout of the store we had been to earlier.

The moment which had been so falsely violated was when Seb was asking if I was okay right after I had been rattled by the first picture that had been taken, with the flash blinding me for several seconds.

Against my better judgement, I continued reading. The description got increasingly nauseating.

_Sebastian Stan quickly gained a massive following after he successfully played Captain America’s best friend in the MCU. His fame skyrocketed overnight after being largely invisible to fans despite his many chameleonic portrayals of various characters in his earlier days as an actor._

_Well, it looks like all that adulation has bitten him right where it should! After all, he can have his pick of women now!_

_Sebastian was spotted today with his new mystery woman at XYZ store, downtown. We’d like to think it was a friendly session of retail therapy, but the pictures say otherwise, if you catch the drift!_

_Here’s what raises a probing red flag- tomorrow is his first wedding anniversary... and we, along with Stanners worldwide are curious why its not his lady in the pictures! Maybe the guy has a thing for well-developed women, as it seems quite evident from today’s report._

_Whatever, we dont judge! Word of caution to Mrs. Stan though- keep a tight rein on your man before another busty babe steals him away!_

Sigh. I rubbed my face with a tired hand as I put my phone down slowly.

Looks like I’ll be holing up in my apartment for the coming weeks.

Seb had gotten weirdly quiet in the living room, which he hardly ever is when he is talking to Mimi. As if on cue, I heard him call my name. I jumped and spun around.

He was standing by the kitchen door with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Ellie.”

“Yeah.”

“You saw it.”

“Yeah.”

He sighed long and slow.

“I shouldn’t have dragged you along today.”

“Seb.”

“What was I thinking, geez...”

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry sis. I should have thought things through.”

“Seb, no. You’re joking right? It was great being out today. People are gonna talk, sure, but that doesn’t mean you should stop doing your thing.”

“Of course not. But they don’t have the right to write whatever they want, either.”

“Look, I’m not sad about it. Pissed? Sure. But its not like I’m gonna sit and mope about some false accusations. Give it a few days, they’ll get bored and move on to the next piece of gossip they can find.”

“You’re not?” he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You don’t have to lie, its clear you’re upset about it. And I don’t blame you if you don’t wanna hang out anymore, at least in public places.”

I rolled my eyes at him.

“Alright, gimme your phone.”

“Why?”

“We’re gonna take pictures.”

“What for?”

“You’re gonna post them on your social media accounts for everyone to see.”

He shook his head and his eyebrows darted upwards. He was halfway to handing me his phone, but he snatched it back. I groaned. Goob drama.

“Ellie, you-” he raised his arm higher, way out of my reach, “You don’t have to do this.”

“No I do, because we’re gonna fight fire with fire.” I strained on my tip-toes but he kept going higher. So I climbed onto the kitchen slab and whisked it out of his hand.

“HEY!!”

“Smile now, Booky.” I pressed the shutter on his selfie camera and the brilliant flash made me see dots.

Seb grabbed the phone out of my hands and started pressing buttons.

“Don’t delete that!” I exclaimed as I made grabby hands for the phone again.

“El, you are a reserved person and I know how you keep away from anything loud or noisy. You don’t even have any online accounts! I respect that, and I refuse to let this make you compromise on your privacy.”

“My privacy is already under attack. Once something is on the internet, it stays there forever. I have to learn to live with it. And I think now is a good time to start.”

“There won’t be any going back.”

“I’ll deal with it.”

Sebastian sighed wearily.

“Publish a post on how you took your best friend’s help to woo your woman for your anniversary.”

He suddenly burst out laughing.

“My _woman_!! Good lord, that’s some classic stuff right there!!”

He doubled up, wheezing and lightly pounded my shoulder. I looked at him, puzzled.

“We aren’t in caveman times anymore, silly!”

“Alright, fine”, I giggled, “What is she to you then?”

He blushed again, as his guffawing stopped immediately.

Head tilting, cheeks turned crimson and with the stupidest smile on his face, he shyly whispered.

“My lady.”

This human pup.

“You’re such a goob.”

“Yeah. I’m her goob.”, he grinned.

We spent the rest of the late evening taking a humongous number of pictures together to make into a collage. I guess we were making up for lost time from all the earlier occasions we missed out on. He really cared for my sense of seclusion from the outer, noisy world.

“I’ll think of a clever caption and post these on my ‘gram in a couple of days. Its gonna be so much fun.”

He was swiping through the fifty-something pictures we had clicked. Definitely making up for lost time.

I saw that there were several fan accounts dedicated to him, filled with pictures from every sphere of his life.

Poor Seb. I can’t imagine living like there’s a lens staring at you at any random time of the day. I scrolled through some of the pictures.

Oh boy. There is some quality content in here, I smiled evilly.

“Hey, some of your fan accounts have pictures I’ve never seen before.”

He looked alarmed.

“Don’t-”

“BAHAHAHAHA!! You look like a fat cat in this one!!”

<img src="

He turned red in the face and ears.

“I was exhausted and my back was sore!”

“Yeah, of course you were.”

“Don’t look at the others- oh lord here we go…” he looked up at the ceiling, throwing up his arms in defeat.

“Oh wow, this is adorable! Blue’s definitely your color, bro!”

“Er… thanks.” He replied carefully.

“AWWWWW!! I love this one! How come you never showed me these?”

“Because I don’t have them.” He deadpanned.

“Oh right. Okay, why are you wearing a veil in this one?”

“Veil?”

“That’s not a veil!”

“BAHAHAHAHA!!”

“It’s a head cover thingy to help keep my hair in place till the next shot.”

“I’m gonna call it the bro-veil.”

“Oh god…” Seb groaned in vain.

“Okay, next one.”

“You should really stop scrolling.”

“Naw. These are priceless.” I grinned at his sour-looking face. I’m drawing this out for as long as I can.

Seb hid his face in his hands when he saw the next one.

“Is that a fudging… BANANA?!” I leaned closer to have a better look. “Oh my goodness! You’re being a badass banana bandit HAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

I howled in maniacal glee as he swiped my phone out of my hands. I had to wipe the tears off my face as he muttered some intelligible gibberish while gawking at the picture.

“You’re having the time of your life huh.” He said with mock hurt.

“You know it, Mr. Banana Bandit!”

“Oh geez stop it. Man…”

“Nope. Moving on buddy!”

I knocked the phone out of his hand and continued scrolling.

“Oh look at this one. The Winter Soldier undercover in _Casablanca_!”

“Wait, what?”

He groaned again.

“OH LORDY, WHAT’S THIS?! _Thighs of betrayal?_ ”

“Thighs of what now??” he exclaimed, puzzled.

“Holy Mars apples. Over a thousand likes?!” he screeched in horror.

“It’s not a lot.”

“Ellie!”

“What? You know I’m right. Sending this to Mimi, she’ll have a good chuckle.”

“OH hell no!!”

“Message sent.”

“Ughhhhh!! You’re unbelievable!”

He plopped down on the couch and buried his face in the cushions.

“Oh my. I don’t even recognise you in this one. Did you roll in mustard and salsa?”

“I’m not looking,” came the muffled reply.

“Oh I like this one! They made you a meme!”

Exasperated sigh.

“And this one’s pretty normal. No wait, you look like you’ve never seen a camera before.”

“Very funny.” He quipped in a muted manner.

“Okay Seb, last one.”

“Hooray.”

“Aw, its from back when your hair was longer.

“Uh huh.”

“I’m going to call this, _The Constipated Barnes._ ”

“You don’t say.”

“Just look at that expression.”

“I’m good, thanks.”


	4. Hopeless Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally here. Seb is having last minute jitters and he goes to his sister for help. Mimi finally appears on screen. Mushiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate and we all know how it works sometimes lol
> 
> Translation provided in the end notes.

The big day was here. Seb apparently didn’t trust his hairdresser enough because I was surprised to find him on my doorstep with a boxful of hair products in his arms.

“Dude? What’s wrong?”

“My hair doesn’t feel right!”, He announced dramatically as he strode past my confused self.

“Seb, you’re meeting Mimi in what, like 45 minutes and you’re still not ready?!”

“Oh don’t worry, I texted her to meet me here.”, he replied absent-mindedly, “should I do spikes or a comb down?”

Sigh. Trust this goob to get all flustered and tensed even a whole year after getting hitched!

“Give me that.” I took the brush and mousse from him and started working on his hair.

After ten minutes of going back and forth and brushing his hair in all directions possible, we settled on for a soft, gelled down crown with tousled waves at the back.

“You’re worrying too much, Seb. She loves every bit of you.”

“I guess so.”

“Hold up, you guess so? Where’s that coming from?”

He shrugged.

“Tell me.”

There was a long, drawn-out silence as the excited gleam in his face faded just a bit and he cast his eyes downwards.

“Seb?”

“Forget I said anything okay?” he suddenly changed his demeanour when I tried to prod further.

“Seb.”

“El, not a biggie. I was just being stupid.”

I turned him around to face me as I tugged at his lapel.

“What?”

I tugged again.

Confused, he leaned down and I tipped his stubble-covered jaw sideways to peck him on the cheek.

“I don’t know what’s going on inside that head of yours, okay? But I know you doubt yourself deeply sometimes, even for stuff that don’t make sense to me. Or Mimi.”

“Sis, you don’t gotta- OW!”

I stuffed the blunt end of a comb into his nostril to shut him up.

“I’m not done, you goob.”

“Okay mom, go on.” He mumbled crossly as he rubbed his stinging nose.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about what people say or write about you, your past or anything else they think they get to intrude on. And right now, you’re important to me. Your happiness matters to me. You getting the kind of love you deserve matters to me. And while I don’t have any legal documentation in writing from Mimi, I am sure she’s on board with whatever I just said.”

“What are you trying to say?”

I bit my lip and inhaled. I didn’t want to screw it up after having practiced it so many times.

“te iu- iubesc frate mai… mare.” *****

His eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

I raised my hands before I lost my flow, and he curled his lips inwards to avoid interrupting.

“si daca cineva te va jigni, um-” I paused for a breath, “um… v-voi bate din rahatul viu.” ******

He stared at me long and hard before suddenly hugging me and lifting me off my feet in one swoop.

“SEB! Put me down!!”

“Oh my god, that was so good! Have you been practicing?”

“A little.” I answered awkwardly, fidgeting with his hair brush.

“That was damn near perfect! Si eu te iubesc, sora!!” **#**

He broke wide into a big smile before hugging me again.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever… now turn around.” I bossed him as he happily obeyed.

I went about spraying the sides and back of his hairdo in place, when the bell chimed.

Immediately his shoulders tensed up.

“She’s here!” he whispered sharply as he flipped around to face me again.

“Duh. You told her to come.”

“Oh fudging swiss cheese, I’m not ready!!”

“Dude, you’re fine! Shut up and get the door.”

“No you get it!”

“Seb! Quit horsing around!”

“I-I can’t! It’s too soon!”

I grabbed his face and brought him to my eye-level.

“Seb.”

“Hmm?”

“She won’t bite.”

“I know.”

But he made no signs of getting the door. Sigh.

“Fine. I’ll go get her. Why don’t you grab some beer from the fridge while I get her settled?”

“That sounds good. Just what I need. Wait, you have beer?!”

“Non-alcoholic.”

“How’s that going to help?!”

“What, you’d rather have a sippy cup?”

The bell chimed again. Way to keep a lady waiting.

“Look, you act for a living, so just pretend its vodka or something.” I said as I went to get the door.

He made an annoyed sound and threw his arms up.

“It doesn’t work like that Ellie!!”

“Then make it work, you doofus!”

He whined and trudged to the kitchen as I finally got to the door.

Fiery red hair adorned with a silver tiara, and dressed in an impeccable floral sundress, Mimi stood smiling at the door. I couldn’t look away as I gaped at her like a stoned goldfish.

She was beautiful in a way that can only be understood by looking at her because words fall short when you cast your eyes on her. It was more than her winsome smile, or her soft face or even the remarkably bright gleam of her eyes. She radiated an aura of warmth and kindness wrapped within a surge of good vibes that hit you the moment you make eye contact with her.

She was not intimidating or scary in the least. But something about her gentle spirit spontaneously drew out a sense of wonder when you look at her.

I think I understand why Seb still gets like a flustered teenager when it comes to her.

The funniest thing, though, is that she is so adorably clueless about her effect on him.

“Hi Ellie.” Mimi smiled with the slightest hint of a blush adorning her youthful cheeks.

“Mimi!!” I tackled her in a big hug and wiggled in joy. She laughed as she hugged me back with equal enthusiasm. I ushered her inside quickly.

“Geia sou aderfi!! Come on in!” **^**

“Oh my, is that- wait have you been practicing Greek?”

“Maybe.” I winked and waggled my eyebrows at her.

She giggled as she composed herself.

“You’re just as goofy as he is.”

“I know. He gets it from me.”

There was a soft clinking sound from the kitchen. Seb was eavesdropping, no surprise.

“You must be tired, sis. Can I get you some tea? Peppermint?”

She shook her head and took a deep breathe.

“I am good, El. The butterflies in my stomach are not helping though.”

I face palmed internally. These two idiot lovebirds.

“Let’s get on with it then.”

She followed me into the kitchen where Seb was standing straight as a board. Oh brother. Is he even breathing?

“Doesn’t he look great?” I forcefully butted in as they gazed at each other for a long minute, neither making the first move nor saying a word.

“I was done fixing his hair just as you rang the bell a second time.”

And they are still staring.

“Seb, aren’t you going to tell her how pretty she looks?” I was dropping hints as obviously as possible.

He nodded several times.

“Use your mouth, idiot. They are called words.”

He stumbled around as he went to the box he had brought in earlier. After rummaging nervously for a bit, he handed me a polaroid camera.

I busied myself with it as I glanced at the two of them from the corner of my eye. I pretended to get the camera in working order as they shared a quick kiss and held each other in a long overdue hug.

Working overseas sucked sometimes. They had not been able to catch up for more than a day on two different occasions ever since they got married. Working in the airlines industry kept Mimi flying international most of the time, and with Seb travelling to European and African locations for his shoots, the poor couple had been in touch mostly over video and texts.

“Okay kids, ready for your prom photo?” I joked as they reluctantly let go. Mimi wiped the corners of her eyes quietly as Seb hastily reached out to hold her hand. He looked choked up and his eyes were glistening too.

I am going to pretend I did not see that.

It was my job to bring in comic relief, snacks and wise words of advice whenever the situation called for it.

So I made them pose in ridiculous styles of bygone eras and even made Sebastian wear a fake moustache we had made out of crepe paper when they threw in a pose that was painfully reminiscent of the cheesy 80’s couple shots.

It didn’t take long before the air lightened and we were all laughing ourselves giddy over silly antics and stories.

“Okay guys, you are going to be late for your own anniversary dinner!” I said as I chucked Seb’s fake moustache into the trash.

Mimi straightened her dress as Seb dusted off his jacket and double-checked his hair. They were so cute!

As I helped Mimi with her tiara and wiped off the bit of mascara that had run earlier, Seb cleared his throat. I turned to face him.

“El.”

“Yeah.”

He smiled with something that looked like regret. I was puzzled. What was that goob head thinking now?

“What’s wrong?”

Mimi had linked her hand around his arm and was all set, but she grew concerned when Seb got like that.

“I feel bad leaving you alone here while we head out.”

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my face.

“Geez, do you hear yourself man?” I said exasperatedly, “It’s YOUR anniversary! Why would I tag along to crowd your special time with her?”

“Well. I just feel bad, ya know?”

“Does that mean when you get to consummate your marriage, you’re gonna make me watch?”

Mimi hid her face in his jacket as he blushed harder than a ripe tomato.

“OHMYGOD!!” he sputtered indignantly as Mimi laughed into his chest, her own blush inching along her neck and ear lobes.

“See? That’s how ridiculous you sound.”, I deadpanned.

“You know what? I’m suddenly very hungry.” He tried in vain to hide his embarrassment as he tugged his wife along, “Babe, let’s go.”

And with that, they rode off into the night in an unassuming cab to relive their first date. Nothing too fancy, they kept everything as cozy and quaint as much Seb’s popularity allowed them.

A visit to the museum, a blissful walk in the park eating pretzels, a tourist bus ride through the city’s main attractions and a simple dinner for two on the rooftop of the building where Mimi had rented her first apartment.

Goob knows how to be romantic in the best old-school way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Ellie speaking Romanian) "I love you, big brother."
> 
> **(Ellie speaking Romanian) "And if anyone bullies you, I'll beat the living shit out of them."
> 
> #(Sebastian replying in Romanian) "I love you too, sis!!"
> 
> ^(Ellie speaking Greek) "Hello sister!!"


	5. You Care Too Hard, Idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was worried this would turn into a lame filler chapter but I think I did well ^^' some fluff, some friendly banter and some feel good mush.

A couple of hours had passed since Seb and Mimi went on their anniversary date. He had sent me a couple of texts in between to make sure that I was okay and not feeling left out.

Goob.

After reassuring him over and over, he finally sent me a kissy face emoji followed by a “best wingman award” gif.

Aw, shucks.

Anyhoo, back to my routine. My last drafts had been sent to my editor and my pay would be deposited in a couple of days. The apartment was clean and I had already folded the laundry. Looks like I’m going to have a nice and quiet evening to myself.

The bell chimed suddenly, snapping me out of my inner monologue.

The clock showed it was quarter to seven. Who could be coming to visit now? I didn’t like having unexpected visitors.

_Please don’t be someone I need to talk to for more than minute._

I peeped through the eye-hole.

Two people wearing masks. One was Deadpool and the other was Hulk.

_What._

I felt the hair on the back of my neck start to stand up but then they took off the masks and I was looking at two ridiculously gleeful faces. Okay, I know these dorks.

I opened the door only to be tackled in an overwhelming, albeit, gentle hug.

I laughed despite it all.

“Hey Tommie.”

“So good to see you again Ellie! It’s been too long!!” Tom wiggled excitedly as he let go and came back for a second round of hugs.

I felt myself go all warm and fuzzy inside. Tom was not much different from the teenage superhero he played on screen.

“Hey, lemme at it!” Mackie grabbed Tom off me and smothered me in another hug.

“Hey Auntie Mackie,” I teased good-naturedly.

A roaring guffaw rang near my ear as Anthony laughed at my nickname for him.

“Good to see you, milady.” came back a friendly retort.

“Well come on in!”, I said, closing the door.

It was then I saw the big box on the ground. Tom bent down to lift a flap and the next thing I know, I’m staring as a DVD of _Captain America: Civil War._

“It’s movie night!!” the young English actor announced enthusiastically.

“Okay… but why.”

Mackie was pulling out different snacks and several packets of microwave popcorn from the box. Tom busied himself with my TV and its various peripherals.

“Because.” Anthony simply said.

I quirked an eyebrow.

Tom’s head of curly brown hair peeked up from behind the TV. He was sporting a sad little face that made me question my humanity.

“Don’t you wanna hang out with us anymore, love?”, he said in the most endearingly upset voice I’d ever heard.

“You know I’m always down to hang out with you guys,” I said as I pulled out a couple of large ceramic bowls for Mackie to use, “And you don’t have to guilt-trip me with your sad Peter Parker voice, Tom.”

He grinned as he went back to attaching the various cables.

“Well, Vanilla Ice called me up saying his bestie was all alone and sad”, Mackie provided as he ripped open one of the popcorn pouches with his teeth.

I groaned. Sebastian.

“I’m not all alone and sad.” I replied tiredly.

Mackie continued as if he hadn’t heard a word I’d said.

“He asked if I could check on you and make sure you weren’t drowning in lonesome tears.”

“He did not say that.”

“And Hollander here happened to be in town so we decided to come crash at your crib.”

Tom popped up behind the TV again.

“I wanted to bring _Far from Home_ , but Mackie’s jealous that there’s no _Falcon_ movie yet, so we agreed on _Civil War_.

“I can watch teenage romances only once.”

“Oy, it’s not a teenage movie man!”

“You go smooching little Zen-Zen. That makes it a teen rom-com.”

As the two go bickering back and forth, I roll my eyes. But I can’t help but smile. Seb cared like family.

I pull up the only messenger app I use.

_Hey dumbass. Thanks._

As if he’d been waiting, Seb replied immediately. Was that idiot even paying any attention to his wife?!

_Didn’t want you to be alone after yesterday’s incident._ Hugging emoji.

This sweet goofball.

_You aren’t calling up more babysitters and leaving Mimi by herself at the dinner table are you?_

Two sweatdrop emoji _. No?_

_Seb._

_She’s cool with it._

_You’re an idiot._

_Nah seriously, she was worried about you too._

These two. I face palm.

_Fine. Esti prost, dart e iubesc frate._

_!!! Te iubesc si eu, sis._

I put my phone down and smiled. It was worth trying to learn a little Romanian.

“What are you smiling all dopey-faced for?”

Mackie had both arms full with large bowls of popcorn with a pack of pretzels tucked under his elbow. He had that shit-eating , gap-toothed, all-knowing grin on his face.

Smartass.

“Hey it’s about to start!! You guys, come on already!” Tom’s slightly nasal twang ricocheted off the walls.

“Yo, hold your horses Spider-boy!” Mackie casually bellowed back as he gestured to the large lemonade bottle they’d brought with them.

“Man!! Its Spider-man!”

I chuckled despite their pseudo-hostility. Grabbing the bottle and three large tumblers, I plodded over to the TV room.

**_Hours later._ **

“I can’t believe you actually back-flipped for your audition.” Mackie mumbled through some cheese-dipped nachos and half a mouthful of popcorn. The credits rolled as we lounged around lazily, sated with junk food and the satisfaction of Zemo being finally caught.

“Too bad you didn’t get to fly for yours,” Tom answered muffled, one cheek stuffed to the max, “I’d have loved to see that.”

I cracked up as Anthony threw a cushion at Tom, who expertly ducked out of shooting range.

Does Marvel intentionally recruit goofballs?

The door-bell went off, surprising me. I glanced at the clock. Quarter past eleven.

As if on cue, Tom and Anthony went quiet and pretended to focus on the TV.

_Hmm. Not suspicious at all._

When neither of them made any effort to move, I went to get the door. Even though I had figured out what was going on, I was still startled when the opened door way revealed a very happy looking Seb.

He was leaning on Mimi, who cringe-smiled at me awkwardly.

“What are you both doing here? At this hour?!”

“Sorry El, he insisted we check on you.” Mimi offered distractedly as Seb kept playing with her red tresses.

He became fixated on a particularly curly lock which he twirled around his finger and giggled drunkenly.

“Is he drunk?” I asked with a raised eyebrow as I ushered them both inside.

“He is drunk.” Mimi confirmed amusedly.

“I am drunk.” Seb echoed, his lips hanging open loosely after the last syllable he uttered. Rosy cheeks looked adorable on him.

Wiggling his nose, he sniffed the air around him.

“I smell cheese.”

“There’s some cheesy-dip thingy the guys brought over for movie night.”

I guided them both to the TV room but before we got a couple of steps in, Sebastian suddenly stopped with surprisingly good co-ordination.

He poked two pointer fingers into my cheeks and snort-giggled.

I looked at Mimi who shrugged.

“Haha. Chubby soft-soft!”

“Dude.” I tried to get his fingers to stop digging into my face but he suddenly enveloped it in his warm hands.

“I la-la-la-la-lub you. Booky.”

_Oh boy._

“Love you too Seb.” I replied with a soft smile.

“Nooooooooooo!! Not like that! You gotta say it la-la-la-la-lub okay?”

“I’m not saying that.”

“Noooooooo!! Boo, you’re no fun. No fun unless you la-la-la-la-lub me too.”

Mimi was laughing hysterically as I chewed the inside of my cheek to keep from doing the same.

“Imma eat cheese.” Sebastian declared as he sauntered to the TV room, greeting Mackie and Tom with as his Marvel Brahs.

I put on the kettle for some chamomile tea. Mimi took off her heels as she settled on one of the kitchen chairs comfortably.

“How was it?” I asked as I got two ceramic mugs off the drying rack, “Please don’t tell me that he was googling for babysitters during the duration of your anniversary celebration.”

“No but he kept getting fidgety every few minutes till I asked if his friends could give you company.” Mimi chuckled with a tender shake of her head.

I felt embarrassed yet flattered at the same time. That goob.

“Aw Mimi, I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin your dinner.”

She looked taken aback, and went wide-eyed for a second before her features softened with fondness.

“Gosh, don’t be silly Ellie. I didn’t mind it at all”, She smiled tenderly as I fidgeted with my mug, “you know its that sweet nature of his that won e over.”

Feeling a little relieved, I smiled back. Before I could say anything else, Seb’s high, confused voice chimed in from the TV room.

“Tom, man how are your teeth so uniformly tiny?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: as an additional note, I'm AroAce and I get frustrated by the minimal representation we have and the lack of fics which reflect the kind of love us asexy and aro folx feel. Our affection is valid too people! Just wanted to let some non-sexual and non-romantic love for Sebastian out there :,-)


End file.
